


“I didn’t want to lose.”

by Anime_Girl1303



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings, M/M, minor breakdown warning, season 2 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Girl1303/pseuds/Anime_Girl1303
Summary: Iwa gets worried about Oikawa after they lose to Karasuno and he goes over to his house and his parents let Iwa in he finds Oikawa in the middle of one of his breakdowns.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	“I didn’t want to lose.”

It had been 24 hours since Iwaizumi had heard from Oikawa it had been two weeks since they lost to Karasuno and Iwaizumi was worried about him. After their loss to Karasuno Iwaizumi convinced himself that even though they did get to nationals it was not over. They were still so much more for him in Volleyball his next step is to try join the same college team with Oikawa so again could rise through the ranks together. 

Iwaizumi looked down at his phone he was embarrassed to admit he has sent Oikawa too many texts over the past day and he barely slept the night before because he knew what could happen if Oikawa got too stressed out or something he couldn’t handle happend and it worried Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi couldn’t lie he had feeling for the setter but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship and to add to that no one in life except Oikawa knew he liked guys. 

Iwaizumi walked to Oikawa’s house and knocked on the door. 

“Iwaizumi? I didn’t realise you were coming today?” Oikawa’s mum said with a smile as he opened the door. 

“Oh yeah I just didn’t have anything to do so I thought I’d give him a visit.” 

“He hasn’t come out of his room he said he’s busy but won’t tell me what he’s doing.” She said and let Iwaizumi into the house. 

Iwaizumi tried to ignore the spike of nerves he felt when she that. “Don’t worry he won’t tell me to leave.” Iwa replied with a small smile before thanking Oikawa’s mum and heading upstairs. Iwa knocked on Oikawa’s door and heard heavier breathing from the other side of the door and he opened it and and entered Oikawa’s room and closed it just as fast as he opened it. He couldn’t stop the frown on his face when he saw what was in-front of him Oikawa’s room was a mess, books and pens and even trophies and clothes and Oikawa was sitting against his bed and his hands were over his ears and he was breathing heavier than normal. 

“Oikawa, Hey Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said quietly and put his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. Red, Tear stained sad eyes looked up Iwaizumi and he pulled Oikawa into his arms and held him there. 

“I-Iwa.” A quiet whisper came from his chest.

“Shh we can talk once you’re feeling better.” Iwaizumi said quietly back. He got a small hum in reply and after 30 minutes Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa relax completely and he brought Oikawa’s heads up. “Are you feeling better and do you want to talk?” 

Oikawa nodded and gave Iwaizumi a sad looking smile. “I feel a bit better thank you Iwa and I just didn’t want to lose to Kageyama.” 

“You don’t have to thank me and I know but it’s not over we can Join a college team together and we can still.” 

“You’re right.” Oikawa’s face lit up and he looked happier. 

“Now,” Iwa stood up. “Let’s clean up your room?”

“Iwa~” Oikawa whined. “That took a lot out of me.” Iwa looked away and shrugged. 

“Well If you want to lay in bed and talk to me I’ll tidy up for you.” Iwa said as a he started picking up Oikawa’s trophies and putting them back on their shelf. 

“I can’t let you do that!” Oikawa stood up and stumbled as he did. 

Iwaizumi frowned at that. “Oikawa please.” 

Oikawa climbed up on his bed and lay on his side. “Okay.” He said softly. 

Iwaizumi sighed in relief when Oikawa agreed to let him clean up and after an hour of cleaning Oikawa’s room was as good as new. 

“You know Iwa.” A sleepy voice came from the bed. “I like you.” 

Iwaizumi laughed a little and sat on the foot of the bed. “I like you to CrapKawa.” 

“I mean as more than a friend...” Oikawa trailed off before falling asleep. 

“W-What?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6am and 7am Again I need to stop writing at this time


End file.
